


Ran and Boo Back At It Again

by wolfprincesszola



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Ran and Boo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfprincesszola/pseuds/wolfprincesszola
Summary: Ran and Boo had been fighting inside of Ranboo for so long. So long that Ranboo had grown a splitting headache and fainted out. Ran and Boo had finally become two people. Can they reconcile and become one again?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Ran and Boo Back At It Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by Left Brain, Right Brain by Bo Burnham. This fic probably won’t make that much sense, but ya know, I’m trying. Also, I don't think I can make colors, so I'll just write the colors instead. You just have to assume from there because I'm trying to make it broad. Idk, if you want to see proper formatting, check out my tumblr.
> 
> CW: Spoilers  
> TW: Dissociation (THIS IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE AN ACCURATE PORTRAYAL OF DID)
> 
> Also please, I'm so bad at titles

He blinked. Where was he? Why was he here? He was in a blank room with someone else. Who was the other person?

**Black: Hello. Who are you?  
White: You’re joking, right? You know who I am.  
Black: No, I’m not joking.  
White: Wait, you actually don’t know who I am?  
Black: Of course not, why would I?  
White: I don’t know. I just thought that you wouldn’t forget a part of yourself.  
Black: What do you mean?  
White: Come on, Ran, I thought you were better than this.  
Black: Who are you? How do you know my name? We’ve never met.  
White: Have we not, Ran? Come on, don’t you remember an old friend like me?  
Black: No, no, I don’t. I’m sure we’ve never met.  
White: Our memory’s always been a little bad, but within time, you’ll remember. I know you will.**

Who was he and why did he remember everything? Why didn’t Ran remember anything if he did?

**Black: Our?  
White: I’m a part of you.  
Black: No, you aren’t. That doesn’t make sense.  
White: Doesn’t it? Ran seems like an incomplete name. Half of a whole name. Just like you. Incomplete person. Half of one. Almost like there’s something’s missing to you and your name.  
Black: There’s nothing missing! You’re just trying to get in my head.  
White: Am I?  
Black: Yes! Who are you? Seriously...**

The other boy sighed, almost looking upset that Ran didn’t remember him.

**White: My name is Boo. And like I said, I’m the other part of you.  
Black: No...but that’s not possible.**

He paused. There were voices. Specifically Boo’s voices. He was saying something. Something that Ran didn’t want to think about. It made his head hurt.

**Black: Stop! Why are you saying this?  
White: I didn’t say anything.  
Black: But you are. You keep saying ‘Ranboo’ over and over. Why?  
White: My mouth was shut. I wasn’t saying anything.**

Ran paused. What was happening?

**Black: So...who’s saying that?  
White: I think it’s a sign. A sign that you’re trying to tell yourself to remember.  
Black: Stop! I’m not saying that! I don’t need to remember.  
White: Do you not?  
Black: I don’t!  
White: Are you sure?**

Was he sure?

**Black: ...no, I’m not sure.  
White: Let me help you remember, Ran. Trust me.  
Black: Why? I just met you.  
White: You don’t look so sure. Look, I’m the missing part of you. Please...just trust me.**

There was a part of him that wanted to trust Boo. Boo held his hand out expectantly. So Ran sighed.

**Black: ...okay, fine.**

With that, he took Boo’s hand. Immediately, the blank walls around the room started to turn. He was in a spiral room. It was black and white and the walls were closing in on him...on them. Help. He needed help. Why did he trust Boo? Why?

**White: Hey, hey, you’re okay.  
Black: What’s happening, Boo?  
White: Trust me, Ran. Everything will be okay. Take a deep breath. I’m not leaving you.  
Black: What do you mean?**

Boo didn’t say anything. He just stared at Ran. Ran would’ve felt at peace if the walls weren’t closing on them. They were going to die, weren’t they?

**Black: Boo! Answer me.  
White: We’ll be one again. That missing part of you? I’ve finally found you.  
Black: Boo, I’m scared. Everything’s whirling around me. What are we going to do when we’re one person again?  
White: We’ll finally be Ranboo again. We can see our friends and we’ll work together to make sure Ranboo doesn’t split up again.  
Black: Okay...**

There was more silence. The last moments were approaching them. Ran didn’t feel panicked anymore. He wasn’t afraid to die.

**Black: Boo, thank you.**

Boo smiled.

**White: I love you.  
Black: I know, Boo. I know.**

There was white. So much white. All before it turned dark.

**Green: Welcome back, Ranboo. You’re finally awake.**

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr (@wolfprincesszola) for more.


End file.
